


ABO微小说

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: 有肉
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 4





	ABO微小说

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经流行的二十字微小说命题，当时因为我嫌弃网上流传的版本乱翻译，所以自己找来英语原版然后翻译

*Time Travel（时间旅行）  
“所以你是未来的我？你找我，是要跟我说什么吧？中奖彩票号码？足球比赛结果？”  
“知道New的话，就去认识他吧。”  
“New？那个学校里很有名的New？可是我跟他没有认识的途径啊，而且我有点不喜欢他。”  
“你将来会喜欢他的，很喜欢。”  
  
*Episode Related（剧集相关）  
Tay结束仪仗队的训练，来到食堂吃午饭。经过一张桌子时看到了一个眼熟的身影，正准备像往常一样走过的Tay忽然心念一动，停下来问他：“坐一起可以吗？”  
New看着眼前莫名其妙忽然跟他搭话的仪仗队指挥员，答道：“不要。”  
Tay拿起指挥棒轻轻敲了一下New的头，“到底让不让坐？”  
“要坐就坐，是你的事。”  
（#《我的阿弟》第二集）

*UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
“Tay，你怎么这么躁动不安啊？”Neng奇怪地问。  
“我最近在思考。”  
“思考什么？”Neng已经习惯了Tay有些古怪的思维。  
“我们的ABO性别系统真是人类最典型的兽性残留。其他兽性都可以用人性的一面来压制，但是发情时我们几乎无法靠自己的意志来控制自己。可能你身为Beta不太理解，像我最近一和New在一起，就……就硬起来了你知道吗？明明就是很正常的说话或者做什么事情。我每次都很怕他发现，以为我要对他图谋不轨什么的。幸好我没有其他Omega朋友了，不然总是硬着也受不了。”  
Neng一脸一言难尽地看着Tay。  
  
*Spiritual（心灵）  
“为什么别人打你你都不还手，我打你你却总是要打回来？”  
“因为我觉得委屈。”  
“你委屈什么？”  
“你不是别人，你应该爱我，而不是打我。”  
  
*Crackfic（恶搞文）  
Tay长长的舒了一口气，头埋在New的颈部，轻轻咬着。New趴在铁质的储物柜上，失神地感受着身体前后的冰火两重天。忽然，门外传来一阵喧闹的说话和脚步声。  
“他们怎么提前回来了？”Tay惊慌地说。  
“要下雨了。”New示意Tay看窗外的天色。  
“我们快躲进柜子里！”Tay急忙建议。  
“更衣室里还有我们的气味，先开窗。”New冷静分析道。  
然而Tay的结还处于膨大的状态，这样两个人没办法正常地行动。Tay试图抱起New，然而还没走两步就抱不动了。  
“胖子！都跟你说让你减肥了！”  
“是你太弱了！”New也急了。  
最终两人只好保持着现有的姿势，一起踉跄着走到窗户边。New伸手打开窗户，一阵凉爽的大风吹了进来，气味立刻消散不少，New和Tay也冷得哆嗦了起来。  
这时Tay的队友们已经走到门外了。  
“你们谁锁的门啊？我记得走的时候明明没锁门啊。”  
“谁带了钥匙？钥匙在谁那儿啊？”  
Tay和New又急忙捡起衣服，躲进Tay的储物柜中。仪仗队更衣室的储物柜分上下两格，下面的空间较大，但即使一个人躲进去也要缩手缩脚，何况是Tay、New两个都很高大壮实的人，还是以这种尴尬的姿势。  
储物柜刚关上，更衣室的门就打开了，其他仪仗队员边聊天边走了进来。Tay本期盼着他们换好衣服赶紧走，没想到听他们聊天的意思，是想等雨停了继续训练。  
因为Tay的结迟迟不缩小，New觉得十分痛苦难受。  
“死Tay，快拔出去！”  
“我也想啊，这又不是我能控制的！”  
“平时也没见你这么持久，这种时候倒是厉害得不行。”  
“我怎么不持久了？！我比泰国男性Alpha平均时长要多很多好吗？”  
“吹牛。”  
“嗷，回去我找给你看，是权威机构统计的数据。”  
吱呀一声，储物柜的门被打开了，门外是Neng、Tul、Ham、Pat懵逼的脸。  
半晌，Tul默默把门又关上了。

*Crossover（混合同人）  
“你那个朋友Tul居然不是Omega？”New可是大吃一惊。  
“是呀，他和Max都是Alpha，又不是所有Omega都能跟你一样壮……胖。”

*Romance（爱情）  
“这个背景又不好看，干嘛非要在这里拍啊。”New抱怨道，有一个爱摄影的男朋友是可以有很多美美的照片没错，但Tay未免也太爱拍照了，每次出去玩要花不少时间在拍照上。  
Tay和New为这破事已经吵了十分钟了，他懒得再吵，“你好看就行了。”  
New还能说什么呢，只好走到Tay指定的位置摆出帅气的姿势让Tay按相机。  
拍完之后Tay终于满意了，翻看着刚才拍的照片笑。  
“呐，过去吧，换我给你拍。”

*Poetry（诗歌）  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
（《Lucky》）

*First Time（第一次）  
和大家以为的不一样，其实是一向在恋爱中被动的Tay主动提出来要和New发生关系的。  
New一直不知道Tay是中了什么邪，问他他也就是说觉得爱的程度到了这一步。New对此持怀疑态度，他觉得Tay就是火力旺，憋不住了。  
但总之是某一天，Tay来New公寓玩的时候晚上赖着不肯走，再三逼问之下，Tay终于支支吾吾地说：“我……我想和你……”到底说不出口，不过手还是小心翼翼地伸进了New的衬衫里，摸着New光滑的肌肤。  
New惊呆了，随后立刻不受控制地害羞了起来。“你干嘛啊……”还顺手轻轻推了推。New发誓要是Tay松手的话他一定当场打爆他的狗头。  
好在Tay虽然紧张、羞涩的不行，但还是坚定地抱住了New，吻了上去。

*Fetish（恋物癖）  
Tay的脖子别人不能碰，这是众所周知的事情。公司的前辈曾经笑话他，这样怎么能有亲密关系啊，Tay辩解说，这又不一样。  
的确，发生亲密关系的时候Tay当然不能不让对方碰他的脖子，但这不代表他不会紧张。  
老实说，这是恋爱初期New想和Tay发生关系的一个重要的动力。因为在亲热的时候想怎么亲吻、抚摸Tay的脖子都可以，New经常把这当成亲热时的一个重点。结果时间长了这成了New的性癖，不好好亲一遍都没有兴致。New兴致上不来Tay也进不去，他也只好脖子伸好让New为所欲为。  
所以Tay的脖子变得更加敏感，平时更不能让人碰。

*Smut（情色）  
New将吻慢慢下移，吻到Tay的脖子上。Tay果然瑟缩了一下，嘴里发出难耐的声音，但到底没有躲开。New用红润的嘴唇和粉嫩的舌头抚慰着Tay的这片禁地，Tay随着New吻的加重和移动呼吸愈加急促，胸脯不停地起伏。  
“好了没啊？”Tay有些委屈地问。  
“没有哦。”New的嘴唇移动到Tay爱心形状的喉结处，吮吸了几下后，用牙齿轻轻咬了上去。  
Tay如遭电击般身体躬了起来，嘴里也“啊”地喊出了声。  
  
*PWP（Plot, What Plot? 纯肉）  
New白皙的皮肤最为人称赞，Tay当然也是很喜欢的，尤其是床上他满身汗水的时候，更是白得发光，愈加娇嫩。  
Tay俯身下去，从New雪白的胸脯开始迷恋地吻起。New经过刚刚那番激烈的交战后已经没了力气回应，只能躺着任Tay为所欲为。虽然外人总是调侃他们是弱A强O，但其实Tay的那个很大，这些年体能、技术也练上来了，饶是他如此强壮也时常觉得有些受不了。  
“呜呜呜……”New被Tay撩拨得火在身体里四处蹿，但他现在只有手还能动，抓着手下的床单。他的腿被Tay抓着，轻轻一动就被Tay捉回去。Tay开始了最后的挺送，同时忍不住把New白嫩的脚丫放到嘴边亲吻、舔舐。  
“Tay，Tay，Tay……”

*Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
“New……”刚一见面，坐在椅子上的Tay就抱住了他，脑袋埋在他肚子上。  
New扒拉了几下Tay的脑袋，笑着问：“怎么了啊？我才离开三天，就这么想我啊？不是还跟粉丝嘴硬说一点都不想我吗？”  
Tay不耐烦地偏了一下头，摆脱New乱动的手，随后又把脑袋贴在New的肚子上，安静地抱着他。  
于是New就不再闹他了，乖乖地让他抱着，一只手轻轻地爱抚着Tay的头发。  
大概是他不在的这几天，Tay又被某几个同事恶作剧欺负了，Tay这人只跟他横，被别人欺负从来都束手无策，又很容易原谅别人。这次应该是被欺负得过头了，Tay才会这样一个人生闷气到现在。  
“Tay！”工作人员在喊Tay了。  
Tay鼻子贴着New的肚子深深地吸了一口气，New被肚子上传来的痒意逗得笑了起来。起身后，Tay的情绪好了很多。

*Gary Stu（盖瑞苏）  
母胎单身的33岁艺人Tay Tawan某天忽然发现同公司后辈Lee的手机里满是自己的偷拍照，当他质问Lee时却受到了意想不到的表白。表白过程偏偏被另一个后辈Oab看到了，Oab威胁Tay要答应他一个条件，不然就说出去。然而条件却是和他交往？！晕头转向的Tay回到家将事情向合租的多年好友New倾诉，却被危机感大增之下一时心急的New强吻和告白！甚至，还不只这些……  
自认为直男的Tay，陷入了前所未有的大慌乱！  
【以上为TayNew主演的GMM自制剧《基爱七重奏》的剧情简介】

*Parody（戏仿）  
“你能说出New哥的十个优点吗？”  
“你能说出New的十个缺点吗？”  
“我想想，我想想，太可爱了，存在就是罪恶，纯洁，太可爱了……”  
“贪吃，过分喜爱甜品，胖，装柔弱，先动手打我，在外人面前陷害我，坐出租车每次都让我付钱，总是在涂防晒霜，买和我一样的衣服，口不对心！”

*RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）  
“Tay，你相机里都是New的照片嘛……”  
因为Lee总是抱怨Tay拍了照片不发给他，所以Tay干脆把相机带来公司，让Lee自己把他的照片拷贝到他电脑上去。  
“你这个人……”当Tay把相机递给他时，Lee看着他欲言又止，Tay觉得莫名其妙，不是他一直抱怨想要照片嘛。  
“嗯。”Tay应了一声，继续在手机上和人聊着什么。  
“是New吧？”Lee问道。  
“是。”  
“你们这样子，好像是真的情侣。”  
“嗯……”  
“嗯？”  
Tay放下手机，害羞但是又认真地说：“我和New，是情侣。”  
Lee愣住了，不知道说什么。  
“公司里你是我第一个告诉的人，因为你是我很好的弟弟。”

*Humor（幽默）  
Tay一到公司，所有同事便都看着他笑，有的叫道，“Tay，我们都看到那个直播了！”他不回答，问一个工作人员：“Godji姐呢？我找她有事。”便拿出手机。他们又故意的高声嚷道，“你又被老婆反攻了罢！”Tay睁大眼睛说：“你怎么这样凭空污人清白……”“什么清白？我们昨天亲眼在直播见你被New压在身下吱吱叫唤，你咬都咬不到他。”Tay便涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出，争辩道：“爱老婆不是怕老婆……爱老婆！……爱老婆，不代表就会被老婆反攻。”接连便是难懂的外语，什么“Love your wife”，什么“not afraid”之类，引得众人都哄笑起来：办公室内外充满了快活的空气。

*Horror（惊悚）  
Lee绝望地看到出现的人是New，跌坐在地上。  
“是你……这一切都是你做的……”  
New好整以暇地看着他，笑着说：“不是跟你说了，不要跟有主的人纠缠嘛。”  
Lee看着New被人称赞的甜美可爱的脸，寒意遍体。

*Suspense（悬疑）  
“New，这段时间怎么没见到Lee？你看到他没有啊？”  
“没有呢。”

*Sci-Fi（科幻）  
“好可爱的一对啊！是CP还是真情侣啊？”几个新来的同事心心眼花痴地问。  
Tay搂住New，自然地说：“是真情侣哦，我很爱New。”  
果然又是引起一阵尖叫，New害羞地怼他：“脸皮厚！”  
Tay又哈哈大笑得牙齿都露了出来。  
晚上回到家，一进门，New对Tay说：“回你自己的房间吧。”随后便不再理他，而是径直走向屋子最深处的一个房间。打开门，里面有一个和Tay长得一模一样的人。只是这个Tay手脚都被栓着镣铐，长久的不见天日让他原本的黑皮肤变得苍白。  
“Tay啊……”New抱住Tay，满足地叹息了一声。  
Tay，真正的Tay，小心翼翼地说：“New，其实你真的不用再关住我了。我是真的爱你，我不会再离开你了……”  
“我说过很多次了，不行哦Tay，你让我伤心太多次了……”  
【以上剧情出自TayNew主演的科幻电影《机械基》】

*Kinky（怪癖）  
“对不起，这事是我做错了。”Tay低头向New认错。能让嘴硬的Tay开口认错，说明这事真的很严重。  
New气愤地数落了五分钟，才觉得有点气顺。  
“呐，你知道规矩的，犯错了就要接受‘惩罚’。”New语气微妙地说。  
Tay的脸色变了变，“又要玩那个啊……”看到New又生气地瞪着他，最终还是嗫嚅着说：“好……”  
晚上，卧室里。  
Tay被绳子五花大绑着躺在地上，头上戴着眼罩，除此之外便没有其他衣物了。各种花样折腾过一番后，New终于尽兴，决定结束今晚的游戏。  
New扶住Tay硬了一晚上得不到发泄的挺立，腰一挺坐了上去，自己动了起来。Tay又痛苦又舒爽地叫出了声。

*Western（西部）  
泰国爱国华侨林蓝和郑明心响应祖国号召，毅然回到祖国的怀抱，投身到热火朝天的西部大开发建设中去！  
【以上剧情出自TayNew主演的中泰合拍历史剧《大西北世界》】

*Fantasy（奇幻）  
Tay生气地推了一下New，气呼呼地说道：“我要跟你决斗！”New总是笑话他钻研的动物变形术没有用，还不听他解释。  
周围相熟的同学立刻起哄起来，自告奋勇地要当见证人和裁判。New挑了挑眉毛，接受了Tay的决斗邀请，笑得非常自信。  
Tay快速地默念咒语，倏忽变成了一只孟加拉虎，奔跑着扑向New，气势惊人。然而New轻松自在地在原地站着，等Tay变成的老虎扑到眼前，才伸手摸向老虎的脖子。孟加拉虎立刻瘫软在地上，任由New的手抚摸，十分享受。  
“猫咪都是我的朋友，Tay不知道吗？”  
【以上情节出自TayNew主演的GMM自制奇幻电视剧《朱拉隆功，一段校史》】

*AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙）  
“Earth，你怎么来中国了？”  
正在中国拍戏的New诧异地看着突然出现在眼前的Earth，不知道不会中文又没有工作人员跟着的他是怎么能找到自己的。  
“我……我有话想和New哥说。”  
“什么话不能在line上说？手机上不方便的话等我回泰国不行吗？”  
“不行，因为再不说出来，我怕我会憋死。”  
New忽然意识到他想说什么，“Earth……”  
Earth喘着粗气，给自己鼓了几次劲，终于说了出来：“我喜欢New哥！我不只想New哥做我的哥哥，我还想New哥做我的男朋友！”  
…………………………  
“不行！”Tay大喊一声，醒了过来。旁边睡着的New被他吵醒，迷糊着问他：“怎么了？什么不行啊？”  
“我做了一个噩梦，梦见Earth跟你表白……”  
“Earth是谁？”  
  
*Mary Sue（玛丽苏）  
我叫伊丽莎白•梦蝶•琪雅琉璃•钮祜禄，今年14岁，拥有让任何看到我的人都倾倒的完美容颜。我的左眼是冰蓝色，右眼是苍绿色。我的头发一直长到脚跟。我的爸爸是世界上最富有的家族的当家人，妈妈是当今世界最伟大的艺术家。我有十个哥哥，每一个都是让女生尖叫的大帅哥。因为是我家里最小的孩子，也是唯一的女孩，因此他们都非常宠爱我。我去年从哈佛大学博士毕业，决定先休息一年再帮家里打理产业。  
这一年里，我到各个国家旅行。到泰国时，我遇到了两个男人，他们是明星，当时正被一群粉丝围在中间拍照，一个叫Tay，一个叫New。我一下子就被他们吸引了，我决定要得到他们。这世界上没有我伊丽莎白•梦蝶•琪雅琉璃•钮祜禄得不到的男人。

*OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）  
我叫伊丽莎白•梦蝶•琪雅琉璃•钮祜禄，我怕我的家庭背景吓到Tay和New，或者他们爱上的只是我的钱，所以我决定用自己绝美的容颜吸引他们。我提前打扮得非常完美地来到他们和粉丝的这个叫“点名”的活动，和一帮平凡普通的女生排队等待合影。  
轮到我时，我展露出我迷倒一切世人的微笑，优雅地向Tay和New走了过去。曾经有无数男人只要看我一眼就疯狂地爱上我。我拿出我价值一百万美元的手机和他们自拍，镜头里的我果然美丽异常，谁能不爱我呢？  
诶？！为什么拍完照后New把我推走了？？？！！！

*Adventure（冒险）  
伴随着一声惨叫，Tay滑倒在溪流中。不巧背的包拉链没拉好，东西也掉了出来，被水流冲走。Tay先是想站起来，随即又手忙脚乱地抢救落入水中的东西。已经走到对岸的New不得不回来帮忙。  
检查完包里的物资，Tay的脸色立刻沉了下来。“不好，我的抑制剂被不见了。”  
Tay的信息素是森林的味道，这世上会被这味道吸引的除了New，还有各种野生的猛兽。  
“都怪你笨手笨脚的。”  
“我都说了不要从这条路走，应该在第一个岔路口就走右边那条路。可是你不相信我野兽的直觉，非要走这边。要是听我的就不用过河，我的抑制剂也不会丢了。”  
总之，这趟花了很多钱的亚马逊热带雨林探险是泡汤了。

*Crime（犯罪）  
“New，你这样做会犯下十项重罪！你以为警察查不到你吗？你造一个这样的设备用到那么多特别的材料和零件，一查就查到你了。你以为你长得壮到牢里就没事了吗？要是狱警打你，甚至……怎么办？要不你先怀上我的孩子再帮那个什么Omega平权组织，这样根据政策很快就能保外就医……”  
“闭嘴！”New低声呵斥。“你生怕别人注意不到我们这里吗？”  
接头的时候啰啰嗦嗦说个不停，也只有Tay了。偏偏不肯在家待着，非要跟来。

*Fluff（轻松）  
“1，2，1，2，1……”  
庭院里传来Tay喊节奏的声音。New过去一看，是Tay在教他们的儿子Frank耍仪仗队指挥棒。  
“你还真教啊，他才多点大？”New哭笑不得。  
Tay笑得很得意：“他学得可快了，不愧是我的儿子。将来肯定从中学到大学都能当上指挥员。”  
“爱显摆。”New笑着吐槽他一句。  
Frank是他们的第一个孩子，又和爸爸妈妈长得很像，因此Tay很是宠爱。  
  
*Angst（焦虑）  
“石头，你不要再走来走去了，小孩都贪玩，玩好了自然会回家的。”  
“死Tawan，一点都不关心自己儿子。他这个年龄随时可能会分化，要是正好在外面怎么办？万一是Omega，再遇上什么不三不四的人……”  
“其他人就算了，你身为一个比Alpha都壮的Omega为什么会有这种焦虑？”

*OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
Frank放学回到家，看到老爸Tay正坐在沙发上吃着蛋糕看着电视，前面的茶几上还摆着没吃的甜品和吃剩下的包装。  
“儿子，放学啦。你要不要来吃？”  
“嗯。”Frank朝客厅走了几步，忽然反应过来，脸上变成嫌弃的表情，大声喊道：“ewwww……我才不吃呢！”  
“怎么了？”Tay有些莫名其妙。  
“我又不是三岁小孩，你以为我不知道你和妈信息素的味道吗？你明明讨厌吃甜品，但是在你们发情期期间你会因为妈信息素的味道变得特别喜欢吃甜品。话说，你们离上次发情期不是才没过多久吗？”

*OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）  
Tay在厨房里忙得团团转，做着他标准里的营养餐。  
“Frank！奶凉好了，拿去给弟弟喂奶。”  
Frank放下手里的游戏，去厨房拿奶瓶，看到锅里菜的分量时忍不住吐槽：“爸，这都多久了，还做这么多？”  
Tay不免又是一番念叨：“你个小兔崽子，你小时候老是生病，心里又特别敏感，我跟你妈忙着照顾你都不敢再生老二。总说再等一等，这好不容易等你大了。你妈身体再好这年龄也大了，要好好补一补。”  
“那你平时还老是说他胖，不让他吃东西。”  
“我不说他他真要胖了。行了，赶紧给你弟喂奶去！我马上给你妈把饭端上去。”

*Tragedy（悲剧）  
这次不是怀孕，是真胖了。

*Future Fic（未来）  
New从外面回到家，就看到好不容易趁放假回来的Frank气呼呼地坐在客厅里，嘴里小声碎碎念着。  
虽然心知肚明，New还是笑嘻嘻地问道：“怎么了？生这么大气。”  
“还不是我爸，他这个人……我还没怎么样呢，他……唉，算了，不说了。”Frank满脸烦躁又委屈。  
“你爸二十几岁大小伙子的时候就话痨，他现在老了话还能少了吗？他说你就左耳朵进右耳朵出，不理他不就行了吗？”  
  
*Death（死亡）  
“Frank，节哀顺变，小心身体啊。”亲戚朋友们小心翼翼地安慰着Frank，孙子孙女们也在儿女的授意下陪在他身边逗他开心。Tay和New都已经很老了，实在是太老了，儿孙们心中早有准备，只是没想到他们会一天之内接连故去。  
但其实Frank早就预料到了，他的爸妈一辈子都非常相爱，既是恋人又是最好的朋友，有说不完的话，旅不完的行，拍不完的照，他们怎么可能受得了失去对方的孤独呢？


End file.
